


I'm Gone - Stucky

by Cassasstiel



Series: Marvel Angst Oneshots/Ficlets [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: I can only write sad shit, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Someone dies, this is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassasstiel/pseuds/Cassasstiel
Summary: WARNING: Starvation, Death, DepressionPlease don't read this if you're sensitive to these subjects, it's not graphic but it's still mentioned





	I'm Gone - Stucky

When Steve came home from work, Bucky was just his husband and they were just two guys living in a shitty apartment in the middle of Brooklyn. They were normal people with too-loud neighbors and they were wonderfully, blissfully, normal. Bucky made them lasagna for dinner and they went to bed. 

Bucky kissed Steve hard, as though he was trying to convey everything he felt through his lips. 

“I love you, so much.” He whispered in the dark and pulled his husband close. 

**Who am I?**

**Who are you?**

**Who the hell is Bucky?**

**I’m Captain America.**

**Click-click**

**BANG**

Steve jerked up, the comforter pooled around his waist as chills ran up his back. Light pooled into the bedroom, illuminating the empty side of the bed where Bucky was sleeping just hours earlier. His hand rested on Bucky’s pillow, it wasn’t unusual for Bucky to leave early for work, but this, this was different, this was  **wrong.**

He crawled out of bed and went into their kitchen, where a warm mug of coffee weighted down a piece of torn notebook paper. 

_ Steve, _

_ I'm so sorry I had to tell you like this, but it was the only way. _

_ Hydra found me, I don’t know how and I don’t know when I’ll be able to come home, but I promise I will see you again. Take care of yourself. I love you so much.  _

_ xx Bucky _

Steve sat alone on the couch, tears streaming down his face. The paper stared back at him, the black writing taunting him, telling him everything he didn’t want to hear. His husband was gone, and he didn’t know how to get him back. 

He screamed. 

The pain he felt in his hand when he punched the mirror in the living room was only a ghost of the pain in his soul. It was like someone stabbed him in the chest with a searing piece of iron. Like his soul was being split apart within the very fabric of his being, molecule by molecule, his body was tearing itself apart from the inside out but all he could do was sit there and cry and scream and break things. 

Blood dripped down his fingers and splattered on the carpet, like raindrops hitting the sidewalk. He was a raindrop and he was falling fast. 

_ Tick  _

_ Tick _

_ Tick  _

_ Tick _

_ BOOM  _

People visited him when they found out what happened, Sam mostly. Natasha came too, and hell, even Tony came, which was how Steve knew he was in bad shape. He knew he wasn’t eating as much as he should, he never had the time anymore, he needed to be by the phone at all times, just in case Bucky called, he wouldn’t-no he  _ couldn’t _ miss the chance to talk to his husband. 

Bucky was like oxygen, and Steve well, he was a man drowning in the middle of a hurricane. 

“You know Rogers, I’ve seen you shot, stabbed, and everything in between, but I’ve never seen you like this. Man, you look like you have cancer with only a week to live.” Stark said when he sat down in one of the chairs Bucky found when he and Steve first bought their apartment. 

“Well let’s see how good you look when the love of your life had to leave because they're on the run from psycho murderers, Tony.” Steve quipped back half-heartedly, truth be told, he didn’t have the motivation to say anything with real bite. Hell, the only time he ever even spoke was when Tony was around. 

“Yeah okay,” Tony trailed off, his gaze traveled around the apartment, scanning all of the broken glass that littered the ground and the garbage that was scattered throughout the apartment. “Oh right! Before I forget, I brought you some take-out. I didn’t know what you liked so I just got it all, and by the looks of it, you’re gonna need every bit of it.” He gestured to the four grocery bags that sat on the counter in the kitchen. “Look-” the watch on his wrist chirped, and he looked down at the screen. “Oh shit, Steve I’m sorry but I gotta go, Peter needs me.” 

Steve nodded, he knew how close Tony was to the teen, so he held up a hand and gestured for him to go. “Go ahead Tony, I’ll be fine. Be careful on your way back to the tower, the roads are icy.” 

_ I’m a bad liar _

Tony tutted, “You act like I’m a bad driver,” he chuckled. “I’ll see you later man,” and with that, he was gone. 

He didn’t come back, none of them did. 

_ Somebody catch my breath. _

The days grew longer, and Steve sat there, in the apartment, waiting on a phone call that never came. Bucky never came. He spent his time marveling at how prominent his ribs had become in the last few months, Bucky had been gone for over three years now. 

_ I that am lost, oh who will find me? _

Steve fell asleep, naturally, he didn't wake up. 


End file.
